A Scramble for Freedom! Senshi's Desperate Fight
The Skyglider The Skyline Pirates are sailing across the ocean. Nova is standing on the figurehead with his arms crossed, Drake and Leo were sparring in the gym, Bane and Primo were practicing their marksmanship, Silver was sitting, meditating on the deck with a den den mushi in his hand. The rest of the crew are asleep. Suddenly, the Den Den Mushi starts to beep. Den Den Mushi: 'baloop baloop baloop baloop.......baloop baloop baloop. ''Silver answers the Den Den Mushi as Nova appears beside him. All of a sudden, they hear several familiar voices yelling through the Den Den Mushi. It was the Devil Spawn pirates. They were all yelling at once that Silver couldn't understand them. After finally managing to calm them down, Silver heard Burakku, in a worried tone, practically shout. 'Burakku: '''Senshi's been captured!!! ''Silver knew that the call was going to happen due to his kenbunshoku haki but the news still shocked him. Senshi was captured! How could this have happened? Both Nova and Silver stood by the mast they remained calm and spoke calmly into the den den mushi. 'Nova: '''We have 3 questions, Who captured her? Where is she at the moment? and thirdly . . . WHO THE HECK GAVE YOU THIS!?!?! '''Silver: '''I did captain, but that is besides the point, we have to help her . . now!!! '''Burakku: '''Some marine Luitenent captured some of us and threatened to kill us if Senshi didn't fight her. Senshi agreed. We managed to escape, but Senshi lost and was taken away. They have her locked up in Impel Down. We would have followed them, but they impounded The Shifting tide. We're stranded on Grove 45 of Saobody Archipelago. Meet us here and we'll give you more information. '''Nova: '''Ughh . . . Fine . . We will be there in approximately a day . . depends on how long Drake can keep the flames coming . . '''Silver: '''Great!! We will see you soon Burakku this time shall be as allies!! ''They then hung the den den mushi up and got the rest of the crew, they began to set sail to sabaody archipalego while Drake made the ship propel at a rocket pace by breathing fire through the rear of the ship. Saobody The next day,The SkyGlider arrived at grove 45. They were greeted by the remaining Devil Spawn Pirates. This time, the crew didn't look as serious or as cocky. Instead, the Devil Spawn's faces were painted with worry and fear. In Burakku's hand was a news paper. He handed it to Nova. Meanwhile Leo stood next to Victoria, he was checking her out and completely smitten, 'Burakku: '''Look on the front page. ''Nova took the newspaper and began to read it. It read 'Roronoa Senshi to be Executed. Attendees Admiral Akainu, Mihawk, 50 vice admiral's and 500 marine's.' 'Nova: '''Hmm. Well, If it was Admiral Aokiji attending, you would be out of luck. He is currently the Admiral I respect the most, but I do not respect Akainu so your at an advantage. Seeing as I defeated Kizaru, it will probably be his main objective to attack me. '''Silver: '''Do you guys have a plan? ''Meanwhile, Leo began to talk to Victoria as the rest of the two crews began to shake hands as allies, Leo was trying to work his charm on her, 'Leo: '''So, looking pretty old for a hot chick. I heard you suck people's blood. Baby, you can suck me anywhere you please hehe. ''The next thing he knows, he's tied up and hanging upsidedown from a tree. '''Victoria: '''I'm worried about my captain, so get your head out of your arse and pay attention. '''Leo: '''This is just like that incident in Logue town . . weird. '''Burakku: We were planning on sneaking into Marineford on the day of the execution. Lupis is going to disguise himself as one of the executioners so he can alert her about the plan. Crystal here says that she can get ahold of any keys necessary, and sharpshooter, Victoria and I were going to be in the crowd to stop anyone who tries to stop us. We knew we couldn't do this alone so we called you. Nova stared at them, it looked as if he was listening to every word carefully, Leo on the other hand had gotten free and sat down on a nearby rock. Nova: 'Wait . . What are we doing again? '''Silver: '''Ignore him, your plan is good and all but what do you want us to do? ''Sharpshooter sat down and spoke. 'Sharpshooter: '''We were hoping that you would be willing to back us up. Plus, you and Senshi have some history, so we thought that you could find a way to get word to her about the plan. That weird attack you used on her still affects her even now. I read about it and found out that if you or anything you are holding touches her, then she feels the attack again. We figured you could Disguise yourself as the other executioner and let her know. If you have any idea's please share them. '''Silver: '''New plan . . I alter her hearing and sight so she can see us and hear exactly what I want her to hear!? and how can you read about an attack that I had personally created?! '''Sharpshooter: '''Senshi was researching it and wrote about the attack in a journal. She does that against all of her fows so she can counter attack if they ever meet again. ''Victoria stands up and interrupts them. 'Victoria: '''I like Silver's idea. We could alert her to our locations, and of the plan, without the Marines hearing. But i still think we should replace the executioners just in case. '''Rex: '''I'll still replace one. What about you Silver? Will you replace the other executioner? '''Silver: '''Thank you Victoria, Your as wise as you are elegant but the answer is no, Im Blind, I have to wear this blindfold. I am easily recognisable, and there is no counter attack to it . . . All five senses are manipulated . . it puts you into whatever position I wish. But we will have to replace an executioner . . . All I can do is manipulate her senses. '''Nova: '''I will do it. My speed is unmatchable there, if im cought I can grab her and get to safety or break out with her . . I am good with disguises so there is no need for worry, I will do this. ''The Devil Spawns looked at Nova. 'Burakku: '''Good. We still will need the keys. Even with your speed, the chains will be made of Seastone since Senshi is a user. We'll need to get a set ahead of time so one of you can have one on hand. '''Victoria: '''I plan to bite at least most of the people that will be in the crowd so they can help us. '''Vearth: '''Senshi risked her life to save us, so we are going to save her. ''Nova then turned to Victoria his face became much more serious, '' '''Nova: '''Although I respect you for you encounter's and history. If any innocent people there are bitten or injured by any of you devil spawn pirate's, I will not hesitate to behead or kill you! Senshi is our target to save, we are not there to cause a ruckus. I do not mean to insult any of you but as a stronger ally I warn you. '''Victoria: '(raising her hands) I won't hurt them, i thought thathey could help, but i guess that i will have to rely on my drudges in the Marine core itself. 'Nova: '''No-one is to be attacked unless we are attacked first. Am I Clear!! ''As Nova finished his sentence a huge force of air came off Nova's body and hit everyone, 'Nova: '''Now. Let us get organised and run through this one more time. Who is getting the key? Who is going to disguise themselves as the second executionist? and who is going to tell her the plan? '''Vearth: '''I'm getting the keys. '''Burakku: '(Pointing at Nova) You are going to diquise yourself as the sencond executioner '''Silver: I will tell Senshi about the plan. '''Nova: '''Good. We are all happy with the plan yes? '''Everyone: '''Hai. Category:Stories Category:Devil Spawn Pirates Category:1NF3RNO Category:Roronoa Senshi Category:Skyline Pirates Category:Collaboration